


Последний день лета

by Walter_K



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Элли подглядывает за моющимся Джоэлом
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 4





	Последний день лета

Джоэл приходит в последний день лета. Его ладонь обжигает все равно, что приложиться к раскаленной плите — только не губами, а сердцем, глупой птичкой заходящимся внутри.

Джоэл.

Конечно, она любит его — так, как можно любить друга, соратника или даже отца, — но тот ли это Джоэл, которого она помнит? Столько времени прошло, а она узнает его мгновенно, даже не видя.

День клонится к вечеру, и солнце покрывает теплыми, почти осенними оттенками стены общей душевой. Здесь они с Диной первый раз чуть не поцеловались — прямо на этой скамейке, над которой сейчас, перекинутые через стенку, висят вещи Джоэла. Джинсы, клетчатая рубашка. Тогда лицо Дины было буквально в паре сантиметров от нее, но потом кто-то ее окликнул — или она просто играла с ней. Это было весной и все вокруг неторопливо начинало цвести, даря ложную надежду на начало чего-то нового, настоящего.

Но теперь Джоэл вернулся — и принес с собой все свое прошлое.

В крохотную щель между досками душевой Элли видна его спина, изрезанная старыми шрамами — и нагретая за день под солнцем вода звонко журчит. Джоэл небрежно возит ладонями по телу, смывая мыло, потом поворачивается боком, и Элли зажмуривается. Вообще-то, она не собиралась подглядывать — он просто попросил ее поошиваться где-нибудь в округе, проследив, чтобы никто не заметил проникновения чужака. Элли открывает глаза. Странное чувство — знать, откуда добрая половина его шрамов. Вот и тот самый, на животе. Взгляд Элли невольно опускается ниже и на секунду задерживается на его обрезанном члене, потом — на сухих ногах. Она никогда не видела его голым, и природное любопытство сейчас ликует в ней, как будто ей все еще четырнадцать и ей интересно все на свете. Джоэл проводит ладонью по члену, потом по яйцам, подставляясь под струи воды и другой рукой намыливая куском мыла подмышку. Элли хочется улыбнуться — есть в нем что-то забавное, даже неуловимо уязвимое. Что-то до боли родное, и если бы у нее спросили, кто из всех не интересующих ее мужчин на свете наиболее близко хотя бы чуть-чуть похож на того, кто теоретически мог бы быть ей интересен — то ответ был бы очевиден.

Конечно, это тупик. Отголоски прошлого, добежавшие до нее сейчас только потому, что она боится серьезных отношений с Диной, боится откровенности и честности, и поэтому пытается вспомнить, каково это было когда-то — доверять кому-то.

Элли бросает последний взгляд на его крепкую задницу, на широкие едва сутулые плечи, на густые уже почти поседевшие мокрые волосы. Таким его очень хочется обнять — но она встает со скамейки, и, когда Джоэл выключает воду и принимается вытирать голову полотенцем, уходит подальше и подпирает стену напротив.

Завтра кончится лето и начнется осень — Элли помнит, как доверять.


End file.
